


New Place, New Problems, New Solutions

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby Reader, F/M, Face-Fucking, Impregnation, Lingerie, Maintenance Worker Sehyoon, Rough Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: You hadn't exactlyanticipatedgetting all hot and bothered by the maintenance guy that'd come by to fix your wall outlet, but then again, you weren't exactlysubtleabout your attraction, now were you?
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	New Place, New Problems, New Solutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulletsfrank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsfrank/gifts).



> for my lovely wife rookiez on tumblr

You had moved to South Korea with your sister as a means of escaping your stifling parents; you had pursued an art degree that they didn’t approve of, so your sister, wanting to experience something new and was planning to move anyway, brought you with her to her new apartment in Seoul. She had a really nice job as a secretary at an idol agency not far from your place, so you were left behind to unpack and put everything away the day after you guys got there--after all, this place was expensive. She needed to get to work as soon as possible.  
By the third day, you were _exhausted,_ but at least you were finally done; you sat down on the sofa that’d come with the place with a glass of water and turned on your TV, planning to unwind with a new episode of your favourite show, as you hadn’t had the chance to watch it yet, since you’d been so busy…  
A spark, and then the wall socket began to sizzle, making you jump and scramble to unplug the cords before it ruined the electronics--they weren’t even yours! Your hair stood on end from the amount of electricity that flowed through your fingertips from them, but you got them unplugged, standing back to watch as the socket smoked, the lights around you flickering. _‘Well, fuck,’_ You thought, and took out your phone to text your sister--but then you paused. She was probably stressed from work and busy as hell, so maybe telling her that you might’ve accidentally blown out the power in the apartment she put 1.3 _million_ won down on _probably_ wasn’t the best idea--better to just call maintenance and not tell her, or at least, not right now. Sound in that idea, you headed over to the counter that still housed all the apartment complex’s information and took up the move-in pamphlet, flipping through until you found the listing of all the services, spotting the number for maintenance and sighing--thank God, they were available on Saturdays. Relief washed over you as you called the number and were connected immediately, the sweet voice of the lady on the other end reassuring you that she would send someone out as soon as possible only further making you feel more at ease. Now all you had to do was wait.

Only twenty minutes later, there was a knock at your door, and you paused in your eating of the leftover pizza from yesterday to answer it, smiling some to be friendly--  
Oh. _Oh no._  
The man that greeted you on the other side was taller than you and built, but not in an intimidating way, his dark blue uniform conforming to his body in such a way that showed that yes, he did indeed do manual labor for a living; his black hair peeked out from under his backwards hat, the sizing strap framing his jet-black, perfectly shaped brows that were dipped just slightly, settled above his big, black eyes, turning his expression almost apologetic. His perfect, lightly tanned skin was a bit slick with sweat, and he licked his pink lips before he said, voice soft and masculine, “Hello, I’m here to fix your electrical socket?”  
At first, you couldn’t even figure out what to say, but when he cocked his head to the side as though to question why you were just fucking standing there, you jumped a bit in place and exclaimed, “Right! I’m sorry, it’s that one over there,” You stood aside to allow him in, motioning with your hand to the pesky outlet that had since stopped smoking, his head and shoulders bowing as he entered, shining eyes wandering around the apartment on his way over to it; you couldn’t help but watch him as he walked, the tool belt slung around his waist swaying side-to-side from the motions of his legs, drawing your gaze to his… his perfect, round, soft-looking ass, and you had to bite your lip, squeeze your eyes shut, and look away before you made any noise-- _why did your maintenance guy have to be the hottest man on the planet?_ To distract yourself, you went back to your pizza that had since grown cold on the kitchen counter, mindlessly eating as you tried to scroll through Twitter, pointedly ignoring the desire you had to watch him work; he was crouched down in front of the socket on his feet, unscrewing the outlet cover to expose the wiring inside, the sight of it causing him to hum in a way that sounded far too much like a moan-- _fuck._ “How’s it uhm,” You can’t help but say as you wander over to him, trying to figure out what to do with your hands for a second, then deciding to cross your arms to avoid running your fingers down the wide expanse of his back. “How’s it looking?”  
“It looks like just a simple short to me,” The man answered, looking up at you with a seemingly shy smile, taking his hat off to comb his hand through his rather long hair, and that _really_ shouldn’t have made you as flustered as it did; his exposed ears gleamed with piercings, which he played with a bit while he talked, saying something you weren’t paying enough attention to to catch. “Would that be okay?”  
You blinked and shook your head, kind of laughing in a nervous way when you realised that you’d just been ogling him and not listening--what was it about him that had you so starstruck? “I-I’m sorry, what?” You questioned.  
Darting his gaze away, the man’s cheeks turned a light red, shaking his head to make his hair fall over his ears. “I asked if it would be okay if I came back here tomorrow to finish this. I don’t have my tester with me, and I have another few appointments today,” He began to screw the outlet cover back on, his masculine hands working deftly, making you shift your weight.  
“That’s okay,” You answered, watching him stand, staring at the peek of skin you could see on his chest from one of the buttons on his uniform coming undone. _Shit._ “W-what’s your name?” You can’t keep the tremor out of your voice, and you just know that he heard it; however, all he did was smile at you, holding out his hand to shake.  
“Kim Sehyoon. It’s nice to meet you.”  
You shake his hand, and he had really nice hands, and suddenly you think that maybe not being able to watch TV wasn’t such a bad thing after all. “Y/N. Nice to meet you, too.”  
“I’ll be back tomorrow, what time is okay for you?”  
“Noon is okay. My sister will be at work by then.”  
Sehyoon had a very cute thing he did where he smiled when he talked, and it was very distracting, especially when he dug a dog tag out of his shirt to settle it on his chest, only worsening that tight coil of desire that was pooling at the bottom of your spine. “Okay, I’ll be here. And please, avoiding plugging anything in stronger than a phone charger, alright? I will see you tomorrow.”  
And with that, he was gone, leaving you weak in the knees, falling back against the wall beside the door, a hand coming up to comb your hair back-- _man, tomorrow was gonna be a trip._

Your sister was a little annoyed that she couldn’t unwind from work by playing some video games, but regaling her about the hot maintenance guy distracted her enough to avoid being mad at you for it, so by the time you two were done with dinner and the dishes, sharing a drink on the sofa as her phone played some music, the incident had been forgotten; she tried talking you into making a move tomorrow, but the mere concept embarrassed you so badly that it tightened that bundle of anxiety in your chest, pushing any buzz you felt from the alcohol out of your system--oh God, what if you said something stupid? You’d already acted like a freak earlier by just fucking staring at him and stammering like a fool, trying to ask him out would just be too much. _But God, if only._  
You went to bed jittery, even though you’d taken enough shots to calm you down; Sehyoon was stuck in the forefront of your mind, his dark eyes alight with their own galaxies, strong hands on your thighs and pretty mouth finding your neck, and you didn’t really get to sleep that night.

The next day, you woke late and feeling like garbage, considering the fact that you hadn’t slept; you had forgotten to shower last night, so as soon as you got out of bed, you made for the bathroom, figuring you could quickly wash up and be done before Sehyoon arrived for your appointment.  
As you were slathering conditioner into your hair, you heard a noise past the rush of the water around you and frowned, pausing in your showering to listen--hmm, nothing now… might’ve just been your imagination. Shrugging it off, you continued in washing your body, but then you heard it again, only louder this time, forcing you to shut off the water and _actually_ listen.  
Knocking on the door. _Fuck, what time was it?_  
Eyes wide, you quickly stumbled out of the shower and threw a towel on without really thinking about it, darting out to the front door just as more knocking sounded out. “Hold on, I’m coming!” You shouted, wet fingers slipping on the locks as you unlocked them, managing to get them all undone and the door open--  
It was Sehyoon, and you were in a towel.  
His eyes went wide and he physically turned away, hands coming up to cover his face, his shoulders hunching. “Oh, I’m sorry! I--you didn’t have to get out of the shower!”  
_This was so fucking embarrassing._ You flushed a deep red and gripped your towel around you tighter with one hand, the other one coming up to practically break your nose from the force of it hitting your face, dragging down as you tried not to fucking scream. “No, I’m sorry, I should’ve checked the time before I got in the shower…” You apologised, letting your hand fall to your side. “Please, come in, it’s alright if you’re in here.”  
Sehyoon didn’t move. “Are you sure? I can come back later, or I can wait, it’s truly fine. I don’t have another appointment for a couple hours.”  
“Sehyoon, it’s okay, this is my fault, anyway. I won’t be long.”  
After a second, Sehyoon dropped his hands slowly from his face, ducking his head as he turned to you, apologetic, yet flustered expression trained on the floor, and even past your mortification, you found the reaction _so_ attractive; he followed you into the apartment, but kept in the living room while you went back into the bathroom--you went to close and lock the door, but then, after briefly thinking about it, decided not to: maybe something would happen. You seriously doubted it, but you could dream, even if just the sight of you in a towel had Sehyoon acting like he’d never seen anyone naked before. _Why was that so hot?_

You finished your shower in record time and went back out in your towel after drying off, heading for your dresser that was next to you and your sister’s shared bed, the futon having not been put back in sofa form yet, allowing you more room to get dressed--well, it would, if Sehyoon being here didn’t mean you had to go back in the bathroom to get ready. “Thank you for coming to fix this for me,” You said, since it felt awkward just digging for clothes without saying anything.  
“It’s no problem. I’m sorry, again, for interrupting your bath,” Sehyoon replied, not looking at you. “I should be done soon.”  
“I just need to get dressed,”  
“Oh,” He murmured, as though surprised, and you could see him pause for a moment, the muscles of his back under his uniform ceasing to flex; after a second, he continued, voice sounding… different, “I won’t look.”  
W… was he expecting you to get dressed out here? Right behind him? Where he could very easily turn at the waist and see you? Your entire body felt hot, but you were curious… would he look? Biting your lip, you dropped your towel, then fished out the nicest pair of panties you had, the bright blue lace even brighter against your summer-dark skin; you didn’t usually wear a bra when you were home, so you didn’t put one on, instead taking out one of your many oversized shirts and slipping it on over your head--it was a bit shorter than your others, so you could still very easily see your panties, and that had your red face turning ever redder. You _knew_ you were being a pervert, you _knew,_ but Sehyoon was so hot but so gentle-mannered that it had your brain flipping on its head, desperate to find out if he would ever try something-- _you wanted him to so badly._ “All done,” You announced, walking over to be on his left side, lifting your arms to show off your panties even more, disguising it as merely brushing your hair; he hadn’t looked while you were dressing, just like he said he wouldn’t, and that only had you more desperate, your eyes from behind your glasses staring him down as you waited for him to see you. He was wrapping some electrical tape around some wires, and he darted his eyes over to you, not letting his gaze stay for long, even if he did a few double-takes without moving his head.  
“Could you give me a hand?” He asked, deep rouge giving his gentle face a rather attractive luridity, his brows spooned and lips being licked over and over. “I need you to hold the wire so I can wrap it in tape.”  
“Sure,” You agreed, then dropped down onto your knees, leaning over to hold the wire he was talking about; your thick thighs were nestled right up against his and your fingers brushed over his as he wrapped the wire, and you just _knew_ that he could smell your body wash and conditioner, and if you listened hard enough, you could’ve sworn you could hear his breathing get quicker. _‘Come on, make a move.’_ You told yourself. “You know, you’ve got really nice skin, Sehyoon,” You told him, tilting your face to meet his, smiling soft at him.  
“Thank you,” He responded, that signature upturning of his mouth strained and expression as though deathly embarrassed--fuck, were you coming on too strong? _Shit!_ However, before you could say anything on that subject, he added on, tone hesitant, “You uhm, you look… nice, as well. Perfume smells nice.”  
The laugh you let out was very obviously telling of your arousal in how it hummed out of your chest, the baseline compliment and nearer vicinity driving that spike of attraction deeper into your spine, hitting your gut like a bolt of electricity. “Thanks, Sehyoon, it’s just my body wash.”  
Sehyoon gave a singular nod, then finished in what he was doing, taking up the outlet cover to close it all back up; you stood to give him some space, and in doing so, flashed him again, but this time, you caught him looking--he pressed his thighs together when he stood up, and you could’ve sworn your heart was going to drop to your feet. _Pervert._ “You should be okay now, but if you could plug your TV back in so I can check…” He requested, not looking at you.  
“Sure,” You nodded, doing your absolute best to ignore the throbbing in your lower half just from _looking_ at him, the tension between the two of you so thick you could almost see it, and when you bent over to grab the TV cord from the floor, you heard him huff slightly and shift his weight, fabric rustling when he did; your heart skipped a beat and your brows dipped low, but you took your time in plugging everything in, feeling his eyes rake over the exposed parts of your body, and by the time you straightened back up and turned to face him, you were weak in the knees and _definitely_ wetter than you’d been before doing that. Finding the remote on the table, you pressed the power button, and the TV turned on, relief washing over you, driving you to say, hand pressed to your chest, consequently drawing attention to your breasts, “Oh my God, thank you _so_ much, Sehyoon, I honestly don’t know what I would do if it didn’t work!”  
“You’re welcome, I’m happy to help,” Sehyoon said, thumbs hooking into his toolbelt, black eyes darker than before and brows slightly knitted together, his bottom lip definitely more swollen than you remember it being--had he been… chewing it? When he was watching you? The mere concept had you quaking, warmth pooling between your legs and breathing getting deeper, and before you could stop yourself, you reached out and touched his belt, fingertips trailing up to the waistband and grabbing it just barely.  
“I could help you, too,” You said, and he seemed to recoil somewhat, taking a couple steps back, only to collide with the futon, his hand flailing out to grab the back of it so he wouldn’t fall.  
“Uhm--” He tried to say, but at this point you were so past being shy that you shushed him, giving him a gentle push on the stomach to signal for him to sit down, and he did, widening eyes staring up at you as you climbed into his lap. “Are you sure this is okay?” He managed to get out, hands held up as though scared to touch you, and that only deepened your desire, taking hold of his hands to press them to your wide hips.  
“It’s _more_ than okay,” You told him as you went to work unbuttoning his uniform, the lack of anything underneath the jumpsuit very apparent from just _how much_ of his hard cock you could feel pressing up against your ass, making you whimper, and that had Sehyoon gripping your hips _hard._  
Once his uniform was unbuttoned, you immediately began to kiss over the exposed skin, ripping a gasp from his mouth, his hands trembling where they travelled up and down your back, going low to grope your ass--you whined at the contact, blood running boiling hot and breath shaking where it ghosted over his neck. “Wow,” He breathed, squeezing harder, and you could’ve sworn you were going to just _die._ “You… wow.”  
All you could do was claw at his strong chest and down to his pelvis, touching around his dick and the neatly trimmed pubes there, but never touching his cock directly--you wanted to see if teasing would make him more aggressive. After all, your flirting had worked, so maybe…  
In conjunction with that, you continued in kissing and nipping his neck, working your way down to his chest, nails dragging over his thighs and stomach, pulling sound after sound from his throat; they were quiet, but still so arousing that all you could do was moan in response, your thighs beginning to shiver from how fucking horny you were; you’d never been the type to chase after someone, and in reality you’d only ever been with one guy before this, but the girls you’d had sex with all seemed to enjoy it, so… “You smell so good,” You sighed, climbing off of him to get between his legs on the floor, his hands finding your still damp hair as you did. His countenance was entirely wanton, pink and red and twisted up, his big eyes half-lidded and brows dipped deep, lips hanging open to release heavy pants.  
“Wh--uhm,” Sehyoon began, swallowing, then continuing, scratched chest rising and falling, “I don’t have any condoms,”  
You nodded, but said nothing--you honestly didn’t care. If he pulled out or not made no difference--that’s what Plan B was for. Encircling the base of his big, _big_ cock with your much smaller fingers, you slid what you could into your mouth, earning you a groan, Sehyoon’s hands in your hair gripping just a bit tighter; you mewled around him and began to bob your head faster, getting lost in the sensation and taste of him, loving how much restraint he was clearly using not to buck up into your mouth, if the twitches of his legs and shaking of his touch on you was anything to go by. However...  
Pulling off, you looked up at him and demanded, hands not stopping in their stroking of his dick, “Be rough with me, it’s okay. Please, Sehyoon.”  
“You want me to be rough..?” Sehyoon’s voice was so small, strained with lust, so much so that you almost didn’t even recognise it as him; nodding, you grabbed his wrists and tugged, signalling to him to pull your hair, but before you even let go, he yanked your head into his lap, shoving your face against his dick. “Then get your mouth on my cock, Y/N.”  
_‘God, fucking finally.’_ You thought quickly, then did what you were told, kissing the head of his hard cock before parting your lips--  
Sehyoon bucked his hips up and slid his dick down your throat, hitting the back and making you gag, but the convulsion of your throat around his searing hot length only turned you on even more; you whined and dug your nails into the flesh of his thighs, creating divots as he began to throatfuck you, growling and squeezing his legs around you, essentially holding you in place. It hurt, but only enough to heighten the pleasure, your pussy soaking through your panties and slicking the insides of your thighs--if you were in any clearer headspace, that would’ve embarrassed you, but right now, all you could think about was getting him off. _“Fff--”_ He hissed, an almost-swear getting caught in his throat, his thick, heated voice bouncing around your skull to run down your spine like hot water, making your pussy throb as though nearing orgasm--honestly, you wouldn’t have been surprised if you did get off from this. “God, I--” Sehyoon moaned, letting go of your hair to grab new handfuls, tugging you down to meet his thrusts, and _fuck_ it felt like you were going to pass out. “I-I’m gonna--”  
You rubbed your palms flat over the tops of his legs and up to his abdomen to help coax him along, motions sluggish from the lack of oxygen, but honestly, if you passed out, that would be _even hotter_ somehow. _‘C-come on Sehyoon, please come down my throat, please--’_  
Crying out, Sehyoon forced himself all the way down your throat and came hard, cum flowing down your esophagus and into your stomach, tickling it and making you gag again, but at this point you were so dizzy from both not being able to breathe and the pure, unadulterated lust that boiled inside of you that you didn’t even fucking _care;_ you fell back out of his grasp and onto your ass on the floor, your weak hands barely catching yourself before you hit the coffee table, and as your bleary, tear-filled eyes managed to focus, you saw that his cock was still hard. _Oh God._ “Are... you okay..?” He asked, sentence chopped up with gasps of air.  
All you could focus on was his dick, covered in his cum and your saliva, just fucking throbbing and twitching where it laid against his navel; you crawled forward and pulled yourself back into his lap, tugging your shirt off over your head to let your overheated, chubby body meet the cool air of your apartment. Sehyoon’s eyes went wide at the sight, his hot hands settling on your breasts, then trailing down, squeezing and groping you, and it was all you could do not to just beg him to fuck the life out of you. “You’re so sexy, baby,” He groaned, arduous eyes filled with potent desire. You chewed your lip and leaned forward, letting your chest meet his face, your boobs cupping him on either side as your right hand reached behind you to tug the crotch of your panties aside.  
“Ever gone raw before?” You asked in your raspy voice from the aggressive throatfucking, rocking your hips to drag the head of him up and down your vulva, your wetness causing you to be so sensitive that even just that had your eyes squeezing shut.  
Sehyoon shook his head as he bit his lip, head falling back and grasp on your hips digging in--his hands were so _big, fuck._ “Don’t…” He moaned, back arching as you teased him. “I don’t… think I can pull out in time.”  
“It’s okay,” You huffed, then dropped down onto his cock, your pussy just swallowing him whole, absolutely no friction or tightness from the motion, just sinful fucking pleasure; you cried out and collapsed against him, his cock inside you pulsating, filling you completely as the tip nestled right up against your cervix. _“Jesus Ch-Christ,”_ You whimpered as you clutched his shoulders, entire body shaking just from the feeling of him. Sehyoon was squeaking, wrapping his big, strong arms around you and burying his face in your breasts, his breath searing hot where it brushed over you; after a moment, you began to move, bouncing up and down and unintentionally clenching around him from how stupid good it felt--God it had to be fucking illegal, his dick was just _too perfect._  
“Please,” Sehyoon whimpered, bringing his hands up to squish your tits, pushing you back enough to lick over them, finding one nipple to suck on it, and that alone was enough to make your brain short out. “S-so, _perfect,_ your body--”  
_“Don’t,”_ You squeaked as he continued to suck on and grope you, right hand slipping down your side to slap your ass, the sting sending a spike of arousal straight to your pussy, and you yelped. His voice was so astounding like this, burning through your brain to turn it to mush, completely destroying any rational sense you had, turning you into a mindless mess of lurid titillation, the only thing you knew being Sehyoon under and inside you. Your orgasm was building rapidly thanks to the stimulation of his navel against your clit with each motion, intensifying the pleasure a million times over--  
In one particular slam downwards, Sehyoon hit your g-spot, and your eyes rolled back in your head as you threw your head back and moaned loud, your boobs bouncing from the force. _“Right there, S-Sehyoon, fuck!”_  
Vertigo rocked your head when he held you and flipped you around to be lying on the futon, his masculine hands gripping the backs of your knees as he bent you in half, towering over you with black, satanic lust warping his normally sweet features; before you could say anything, he was pounding into you _so much_ harder than before, directly into your g-spot, punching a rather pathetic cry from your throat from the ridiculous sensation shocking your insides-- _how could anything feel this good?_ “Feel good, baby? Huh?” He cooed, tone not at all matching his expression, even as he took a hand from your leg to rub your clit, the direct contact like being shocked, and it was all you could do not to cry.  
_“Please--”_ You said something, you were sure you did, but you couldn’t think as to what it was, your juices running down your ass and abdomen, soaking your panties and splurting out to make Sehyoon’s slams into you sound disgustingly pornographic; you’d never been this wet before, not ever, the heightened sensitivity from it as though being stimulated on each nerve ending all at once. Your orgasm was so close, brought even closer by Sehyoon’s thumb rubbing circles over your swollen clit, and before you could even warn him, you jolted, squeaked, and then came harder than you’d ever had in your entire fucking _life,_ the walls of your pussy sucking him in to hit your cervix over and over, intensifying it as he fucked you through it; you felt like crying from how it rode every disc of your spine up and down, making you see white for a _long_ time after, but you could still feel him fucking you easily, having never slowed his thrusts.  
“I-I’m gonna come inside you,” He growled, taking his hand back to bend your knees even further against your chest, making a wheeze escape you when he did so. “No taking it back, you t-told me I could.”  
He was right, you had, but even if you _did_ want him not to, you couldn’t even breathe enough to tell him no, both from the position and the fact that he was _still hitting your g-spot,_ even after you’d already come so hard you didn’t know who you were; it was blinding, the overstimulation making you whimper like a bitch, but all you could do was claw at the pillow behind your head and watch as he used your dripping cunt to get off, his eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open, dog tag jingling from the motions.  
And then, with a heady _“Fuck,”_ he came _deep_ inside you, filling your pussy with his boiling hot cum, definitely getting you pregnant from him being directly against your cervix, his hips rolling as he rode it out; he shuddered out a gasp and pulled out, softening cock coated in both of your lust, and that _really_ shouldn’t have made you horny again. “Pretty,” He commented as he pulled your labia apart to watch his cum drip out, his head cocking to the side as he did, making your cheeks flush and heart skip in your chest.  
“Stop…” You whined, nudging him with your foot, earning you a sweet laugh from him.  
Just then, there was the rattling of a doorknob, and then you remembered: _your sister gets home at three._ “Get dressed!” You whispered in a hiss, but Sehyoon was already buttoning his jumpsuit back up, and by the time you were able to stand up and pull your shirt back on and he got his belt back around his waist, your sister was coming in the door, a box of pizza and a two-liter of soda held in one hand.  
“Y/N! I’m ho--” She began to call, but when she saw the two of you standing in the living area she stopped as though someone had hit pause, her brows furrowing as she scanned the scene. “Oh, you’re still here,” She commented.  
“I was just leaving, ma’am,” Sehyoon said, and indeed he made it seem like it, picking up some of the tools that had fallen out of his belt from you desperately yanking it off of him, and when he slowly stood back up, he trailed his fingers up your legs and under your shirt, hooking them under your panties to tug them down. _“Give me these. You’ll get them back when I come over again.”_ He whispered, dark gaze staring into yours, offering a wink. You glared at him, then darted your attention over to your sister, who was busying herself with setting her stuff down.  
“Pervert,” You mumbled, but stepped out of them, anyway, and Sehyoon stuffed them into his pocket.  
“So is the outlet fixed?” Your sister cut in, dragging the attention of the both of you back to her, Sehyoon nodding as he let his right hand find your ass, giving it a squeeze before he stepped away, wandering over to the door; you bit your lip at how that made your thoroughly fucked raw pussy pulsate and leak his cum and your juices, and he seemed to know that, as he smiled at you from by the door.  
“Yes, you should be all set. Your sister was a huge help,” He answered, which made her look at you, eyes narrowed.  
“I’m sure she was.”  
And with that, Sehyoon left, leaving you standing there dripping, hands gripping the bottom of your shirt to keep them from shaking.  
Yeah, you were definitely looking forward to seeing him the next time you broke something.


End file.
